


Revenge Is Sweet

by Vannaluv



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Bully!Rei, Does this title even make sense?, Fluff, I did not plan this, M/M, More angst, Randomness, Rei is sorta sadistic?, Totally impulsive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vannaluv/pseuds/Vannaluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is often the bullied become the bully. That is what happened with Ryuugazaki Rei. Once in a happy relationship, once to be bullied for his sexual orientation. But now, Rei has lost his kind heart. Even become cold, distant. Rei now finds himself one of the same kind of homophobic bullies he had to deal with. His main target? Why, his ex-boyfriend, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes in grammar and spelling. I was not ready for this story. Not one bit. >.  
> This will probably be the last of the fluff for a while. Angst happens fast. ~(;u;)~

**18 months ago...**

"Rei-chan!"

The bluenet glanced over his shoulder to see a mop of blond hair racing towards him.

"Shh. Nagisa-kun, quiet. This is a library."

"Sorry, Rei-chan." Nagisa gave a small pout before continuing. "Guess what?"

"What is it?" Rei looked down at the other teen, expectant of some, somewhat serious knowing the blond, message.

"Well, Mako-chan and Haru-chan said I should tell you. Actually, Mako-chan did and Haru-chan just nodded since Mako-chan said yes..."

Rei nodded slowly. Why exactly was Nagisa stalling?

"Anyway, Mako-chan said that I should tellyouthatIlikeyou."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Again, please?"

"That I should tell you that I like you."

Nagisa's cheeks were sprinkled pink, while Rei's were a much more noticeable shade a red.

"O-Oh. Really, Nagisa-kun?" His answer a fast, slightly embarrassed nod. "I-I see. But...why?"

" **Because** , Rei-chan," The blond began, sounding slightly exasperated. " **You're** beautiful. All of you. The way you push up your glasses. Your laugh and smile. How incredibly smart you are. The way you calculate everything, even when it isn't needed. Rei-chan, everything about you is beautiful."

Rei smiled and, without thinking, leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the shorter's cheek.

Then, he turned and began to walk off, stopping once to say something over his shoulder, then left the library.

Nagisa pressed his fingertips to his cheek, Rei's words in his head.

"I like you too, Nagisa-kun."

* * *

**15 months ago...**

"N-Nagisa-kun!"

The blond giggled when he heard his boyfriend's voice, knowing exactly how embarrassed he was.

"Yes, Rei-chan?"

"Why would you do that? And in front of Nanase-senpai and Tachibana-senpai?" The blunet's face was bright red, a look of distress on his face.

"Oh, Rei-chan, it was only a little peck! Mako-chan and Haru-chan didn't even mind~!" Nagisa giggled once more.

They had all just finished practice, during which Nagisa had kissed Rei, a two-second, closed mouth kiss, in front of Haru and Makoto.

Now, they were walking home, Rei being completely mortified.

"B-But, Nagisa-kun-"

"Besides, Rei-chan, its not like I did it like this~."

Nagisa then proceeded to reach around the other's neck, pressing his lips against the older teen. He quickly slipped his tongue into the mouth of the taller, surprised boy.

As their tongues battled, Nagisa let out a soft moan, which quickly brought Rei back to Earth. He pulled away from the kiss quickly, licking his lips.

 "N-Nagisa-kun, that was highly inappropriate."

Nagisa giggled, continuing to walk. "But you liked it, Rei-chan!"

Rei said nothing to that, and followed after the blond, his face's bright hue slowly dying down to a pale pink.

 

 


	2. Queer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it sad when you get hurt so much, you can say "I'm used to it?"

  **14 Months, Ago...**

"Excuse me."

The blunet raised an eyebrow, confusedly, at the group of boys talking to each other, blocking his way out.

He had apparently caught their attention, as they all turned and glared coolly at him.

"Hey, guys," A brunet spoke. "Look. It's that faggot nerd."

One of the others, a blond nodded. "Just couldn't realize you were already on our list for being a geek, huh? Then you had to go and become a fag, too?"

Now he recognized them. A group of teens who went around bullying mentally and, sometimes, physically. Rei gave them a worried, yet slightly annoyed look.

"What?"

"And to have become gay for such an ugly fucking blond kid, too..." The brunet muttered.

Rei shot him a freezing glare.

**"Don't. Talk. About. Him."** That's all he managed to get out through gritted teeth.

"Oh? Defensive about the husband, huh?"

The blond let out an empty chuckle. "Cute. A protective, nerdy faggot."

A redhead spoke up, "Don't forget his obsession with things being 'beautiful'. If he wanted that, why date the weird blond queer?"

Rei didn't know what happened. One second he was standing there, the next, the teen who had spoken was clutching his cheek, Rei's own hand curled into a tight fist.

The brunet, who he assumed he was the 'leader', grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, shoving him up against the wall.

"You did not just do that, fag. You are **not** on our good side now."

And then everything went black.

* * *

**13 Months Ago...**

Rei sighed, pulling his jacket over the bruise on his shoulder, wincing lightly as the rough fabric rubbed against it.

"Hey, dweeb!"

So close. He'd almost made it out. He would've if his teacher hadn't asked to speak with his after his last period, if he hadn't forgotten his newest book in his locker, if he was faster.

He turned slowly in the now empty hall, the group of teens who tormented him every day for a month now standing right on the other end.

He addressed the brunet, "Ryoka."

Ryoka smiled sickly, "Are you fighting back today, or will you just make it easy on yourself?"

He sighed once more, setting down his bookbag.

"Go ahead."

The brunet moved at almost lightning speed, his fist quickly coming in contact with Rei's face, and his knee in the blunet's groin.

Rei couldn't help thinking about how Ryoka fought like a woman would, aiming for genital regions and such. He almost laughed, but kept quiet. He didn't have time today. He was supposed to meet Nagisa when school ended. The blond had left early, saying he had important things to do.

As the blunet dropped to the ground, a swift kick was delivered to his stomach. Then another. And another. It didn't matter. He was used to this by now.

The rest of the group stood around. Taunting. Laughing. Sneering.

"Stupid faggot."

"Should've just stayed straight."

 "Everyone should help the world the way we do."

"Getting rid of weird queers like you."

After 8 more kicks to his stomach, Rei felt his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

He heard Ryoka groan. "Its no fun if he's out. Let's go."

He felt the footsteps vibrating against the hard tile as they left him.

He knew his eyes were shutting.

He heard a voice, distantly. "Are you alright? Oh my..."

He knew that voice. He couldn't remember who it belonged to at the moment.

Once again, it was going black.

* * *

Nagisa had no idea where Rei was, so he hurried to the school.

He rounded into another hall when he heard it.

"Should've just stayed straight."

 "Everyone should help the world the way we do."

"Getting rid of weird queers like you."

Snickers and laughs.

Then, a groan. "Its no fun if he's out. Let's go."

The blond felt his legs bolt towards the voices, and he got there in time to see a group of boys leaving, and a figure on the ground.

He ran up to the figure. "Are you alright?"

Blue hair.

Purple eyes.

Red rimmed glasses.

"Oh my God..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say. I don't regret any of this.


	3. Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whose fault is it when someone is hurt? Their own? The ones close to them? The ones hurting them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed last weeks update. I wasn't home all day last Saturday, and Sunday I was out as well. I decided just to hold the update until today.

**13 Months Ago...**

It's been a day. A day since he found Rei unconscious on the hallway floor.

Nagisa didn't understand it.

Why would anyone want to hurt Rei? He was always nice, even if he was sometimes very stubborn. He was polite.

What could anyone ever have against him? Is it because he was smart? Because he quit track for a _swimming_ _club?_

It just didn't make any sense to Nagisa. But then again, he wasn't in the position to make sense of anything recently.

He'd called 911, who escorted Rei to the hospital, telling him he couldn't come since he wasn't related to the blunet. The second he'd gotten home, he ran into his room, sobbing, and face planted into his bed.

He'd then curled up into a ball, and cried out his heart.

He hadn't moved from that position once.

Now, the next day, he was still in that same position, eyes rimmed with bright red from sobbing. He hadn't gotten any sleep, and had long since run out of tears.

Finally, he thought about it.

Thought about what he had heard when he'd first walked in.

Rei had been beat up for being a 'fag', as his assailants had called him.

 Rei had gotten attacked for dating him.

Rei had been hurt because of _**him.**_

* * *

**In The Hospital...**

Rei was freaking out.

Nagisa had been the one to find him?

That was **not** beautiful at all!

The poor blond was probably horrified and trying much too hard to figure out why.

The nurse, a small redheaded girl with bright blue eyes and a curvy figure, did her best to calm him.

"Ryugazaki-san! Relax or you'll upset your ribs!"

Right. He'd broken 3 ribs. He slowly eased himself back into laying position, though his face still looked just as panicked.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine!" She smiled, in a way so innocent and care-free it instantly made Rei feel a little better. "I just want to make sure you get recovered as quickly as you can, Ryugazaki-san!":

"Thank you, Mayumi-san." Rei managed a small smile, ignoring the throbbing in his cheek from his impact with the school's hard flooring.

"Of course!"

Rei just hoped the blond was as cheerful as his nurse at the moment.

He didn't want him to think it was anyone's fault but Ryoka and his clique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Nagisa is all conflicted. You're welcome.


	4. Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it alright to fear losing someone so much, that you simply give them up?

A month. Rei’d been in the hospital for a month wondering why, after all this time, Nagisa had not visited him once.

Maybe he didn’t like hospitals.

That had to be the reason the blond hadn’t been there.

Maybe he didn’t want to hear Rei in pain.

That had to be reason he hadn’t called.

Maybe he thought Rei didn’t have his phone.

That had to be why Rei hadn’t received one message.

It couldn’t be anything else.

Rei couldn’t stand it being anything else.

“Ryugazki-san! Your breakfast is ready!”

Rei found himself flinching at the loudness of Mayumi’s voice. He had completely forgotten about the headache the medicine gave him.

“Alright.”

The woman flashed him a bright smile.

“Don’t worry. Only two more days, then you’re free to go about as you please, sweetheart!”

That’s right. He was out of there in two days. He only had to not see Nagisa for two more days.

Rei was the last person anyone would expect to be clingy or overly loving, but Nagisa was showing a side of Rei not even he knew he had. And Rei didn’t want it to end.

But, they say all good things **must** come to an end.

_Don’t they?_

* * *

The solution to Nagisa’s internal dilemma was rather simple. To keep Rei safe… He had to give Rei up.

It would be easy. Just say it isn’t working out for him. Say he isn’t ready for this relationship.

Say he lied. Say he never _really_ liked Rei.

But, he knew that wasn’t true. Nagisa had to do it. It was the easiest way to end it. Cut it off straight at the source.

_‘I’m so, so sorry, Rei-chan...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this is very short (and a day late), I’m finally back on schedule with this story! So, I’ll be updating weekly once more! *cheers by myself while everyone else stares* ANYWAY, I’m hoping for the next chapter to be much longer. At least 1,000 words. I’m so bad at writing long chapters, tbh. Ah, and please, check out my Tumblr: Vannaluv1321 You can use that to ask, suggest, or do anything for any of my stories! This story’s tag will be #fic: RiS or #fic: RevengeIsSweet. Or, just #Vannaluv1321 to find all my stories and etc. Thanks in advance, unimonkeys~!


	5. Mon Cher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret love is not yet real.

**12 Months Ago…**

“R-Rei-chan. We have to break up because…No, no, that’s no good!”

Nagisa sighed, wiping at his nose with the back of his hand and restarting.

“I-I’m sorry, Rei-chan. We can’t stay together because… Ugh, no! It just sounds too fake!”

“Nagisa! Stop talking to yourself! I can’t sleep!”

His sister’s voice was strangely irritating to the blond.

“Whatever, just shut up and stop thinking, then you’ll be able to!” He heard her gasp and audible stomping, and hurried to lock his bedroom door. Before walking back and picking up his iPod.

“Nagisa, I swear I will injure you in more ways than you can ever imagine—“ And then her voice was drowned out by Christina Perri’s _A Thousand Years,_ and Nagisa began once more.

“Rei-chan…”

 

* * *

 

“Ryugazaki-san. You’re leaving this day, are you not?”

“I am.” Rei flashed his nurse a kind smile. “It’ll be so nice to get out of the hospital.”

Mayumi giggled, nodding. “I hear that. I’ll be taking my vacation time soon, and I can’t wait!”

The blunet chuckled. “Well, I hope you enjoy your time off.”

The redhead grinned, before heading towards the door. “I will! Your mother is picking you up, right?”

“Hai. She should arrive in an hour or so.”

“Alright. I’ll be back with the things you didn’t decide to have with you in your room shortly.”

“Okay.”

The nurse left, and Rei leaned back against slightly soft, but mostly stiff pillows.

His parents didn’t know about Nagisa. They were prestigious. They were traditional. They would not approve.

They would not allow it.

So, Rei never told his mother or father. He snuck around with his boyfriend, and didn’t say a word about it. But…How could he say he was in a relationship with Nagisa…if he couldn’t even tell his own parents?

Mayumi’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “Ryugazaki-san. I thought you said your mother was coming in an hour.”

“She is.”

The woman raised a dark eyebrow. “Then, why is she here?”

“What?”

As the nurse began to speak, a tall blunette woman walked in, immediately speed walking over to Rei and taking his hand.

“Mon cher, comment vous sentez-vous?” _((My dear, how are you feeling?))_

Rei stopped himself from rolling his eyes at his mother’s language switch, but answered in the same. "Je suis très bien. Je veux juste être maison." _((I’m very well. I just want to be home.))_

“Très bientôt, mon fils.” _((Very soon, my son.))_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, I lied. This chap can’t be really long, tbh, because it’s just a filler, don’thurtme.


	6. If Home Is Where the Heart Is, I Am Not Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trippping over all the times I've lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's finally back with a new chapter? Did you miss me?
> 
> Also, great song to listen to during this chapter [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=URFt8ceATRs/)

Nagisa rubbed his cold and clammy together, and almost regretted asking to be met here. The air had chilled, and sitting on the metal park bench no longer seemed like a good idea. He found himself wishing Rei wouldn't show up, for many reasons.

But the soft crunch of shoes in the far too long grass told him he wasn't so lucky, and Nagisa almost hears his heart shatter when he sees the smile on the bluenet's face.

Nagisa's quiet, as Rei walks over, but next thing he knows, he's pulled into a bone-crushing hug, (that he's sure the other should not be doing while his ribs could still be damaged), and he can just barely hear Rei's soft muttering.

"I missed you so much...Should've called sooner, idiot..."

He needs to push him off, needs to ignore the urge to return the hug just as tightly and apologize, needs to forget what he _wants_ for once. When he finally thinks he's able to, Rei pulls away, to take the seat next to him, hands slipping into the pockets of his jacket, and Nagisa can't stop himself from thinking about how he could've taken his hand, shared body heat like people in movies.

Ridiculous.

"Nagisa-kun? Is everything alright?"

It wasn't. Of course, it wasn't.

"...Can I...tell a secret?"

Rei looks confused for once, removing a hand to adjust his glasses, before nodding.

"It's not a good one. It could hurt you. So, you choose, Rei-chan. Do you want the truth, or a lie?"

He knows what he'll pick. He knows Rei like the back of his hand. Maybe that just makes it harder.

"Truth."

"I..."

_Say it. Don't be such a child for once and do what you have to do._

Rei looks at him expectantly, and Nagisa sighs. 

_Do it. Break his heart._

"I lied. I never liked you, Rei-chan. I just thought it would be fun. Trying to find out what someone could see in someone like you."

Rei's eyes widen a fraction of an inch, but then they're narrow and his smile is gone.

"...That's not the truth."

Nagisa can hear the small bit of doubt in his voice. Of course he'd believe it. He'd been in the hospital. Nagisa never once went to see him. He'd only called abruptly today, and had heard the disbelief in Rei's voice when he'd picked up the phone.

"It is. Rei-chan was nothing but a game. But, I found out the game isn't fun. It's actually pretty disturbing. To think I was able to pretend to enjoy being with you romantically."

Rei's expression grows unreadable, and the blond doesn't move when he stands.

"Disturbing... I see. Take this. It's of no use to me anymore. Please, never contact me again."

He pulls a small box from his pocket, and places it on Nagisa's lap.

"Rei-chan, I--"

Rei almost seems to wince. 

"Don't. Don't call me that. I'm not a child, nor a girl."

"...Ryugazaki-kun. I won't take this."

And Rei scoffs.

"You will. It was made for you. It only makes sense for you to keep it..." Rei sighs. "I never wish bad things, but...I definitely don't wish you the best."

Nagisa's silent as he walks off, and only when he can no longer make out Rei's silhouette does he pick up the box. Black velvet covered it, and he would laugh in any other situation. How like Rei...

It's opened slowly, and Nagisa is almost scared to see what's inside. It would be beautiful and full of care and feelings that he no longer deserved.

And it is. It's a ring, but a chain is strung through it, and he knows Rei would've loved to see it around his neck everyday. It's so beautifully simple, rose-gold bamd with a shiny, white pearl, but it's the words engraved inside the band that make Nagisa almost regret it all.

_I love you, always._

He isn't sure how long he sits, leaning forward and staring at the gift, but he knows that it is only when dark spots appear on his pants, that Nagisa realizes he's crying.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chap Preview:
> 
>  
> 
> _"Where's Rei?"_
> 
>  
> 
> _Makoto cuts in before Nagisa can even speak._
> 
>  
> 
> _"Transferred. At least, that's what his parents say..."_
> 
>  
> 
> _Nagisa can't help but feel like it's his fault. But he won't feel bad. He just won't._


End file.
